poetikharsfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Kenneth Goldsmith
HAYATI (d. 1961-,) He is the founding editor of UbuWeb, teaches Poetics and Poetic Practice at the University of Pennsylvania and is Senior Editor of Pennsound. He hosted a weekly radio show at WFMU from 1995 until June 2009. He has published ten books of poetry, notably Fidget (2000), Soliloquy (2001) and Day (2003) and Goldsmith's American trilogy, The Weather (2005), Traffic, (2007) and Sports, (2008). He is editor of I’ll be Your Mirror: The Selected Andy Warhol Interviews (2004). He resides in New York City with his wife, artist Cheryl Donegan and his two sons. Goldsmith was born in Freeport, New York. He was trained as a sculptor at the Rhode Island School of Design and graduated with a B.F.A in 1984. Goldsmith worked for many years within the art world as a text-based artist and sculptor before breaking with the traditions of his practice to become a writer. Conceptual Poetics and Poetic Practice Driven by a preoccupation with “Uncreativity as Creative Practice”, Goldsmith is essentially the habitual editor of one large project, contributing to both the study and practice of poetry as a writer, academic and as curator of the prolific archives at UbuWeb. His process, a series of writing and self–induced constraints has produced 600 pages of rhyming r phrases, sorted by syllables and alphabetized (No. 111 2.7.93-10.20.96, 1997); everything he said for a week (Soliloquy, 2001); every move his body made during a thirteen-hour period (Fidget, 1999); a year of transcribed weather reports (The Weather, 2005); and one day, the September 1, 2000 issue of The New York Times, transcribed (Day, 2003). The Goldsmith's practice embraces the performance of the writer as process and plagiarism as content. Extensive creative and critical responses to his work are archived at Kenneth Goldsmith, Electronic Poetry Center with several being consolidated in Open Letter: Kenneth Goldsmith and Conceptual Poetics (2005). Notable addresses of Goldsmith's poetry include those of the eminent critics Marjorie Perloff, Craig Dworkin, Sianne Ngai and Johanna Drucker and poets Bruce Andrews, Christian Bök, Darren Wershler-Henry, Christine Wertheim, and Caroline Bergvall. Poet and Critic Juliana Spahr asserts, "Kenneth Goldsmith is without a doubt the leading conceptual poet of his time".2 Mexico's leading national newspaper Mileno said, "Joyce hoy, Kenneth Goldsmith es el autor más emblemático de la primera década del siglo XXI."3 The first symposium on Conceptual Poetics was held at the Olso Poetry Festival in November 2007. A larger conference, Conceptual Poetry and its Others, organized by critic Marjorie Perloff was held at the University of Arizona Poetry Center in May 2008. Akademik As a teacher at University of Pennsylvania, Center for Programs in Contemporary Writing, 4. Goldsmith’s syllabus includes Uncreative Writing 5, Interventionist Writing 6 and Writing Through Art and Culture 7 in partnership with the Institute of Contemporary Art, Philadelphia. Class tools are appropriation, theft, stealing, plundering and sampling. Cheating, fraud and identity theft are all encouraged. For Goldsmith the classroom, is a free space into which ethical queries can be conducted in a safe environment. An in-depth article from UPenn's Daily Pennsylvanian discusses Goldsmith's pedagogy 8. In addition, Goldsmith has also run a graduate seminar at the School of the Art Institute of Chicago entitled "Publishing as Project." He has been awarded the The Anschutz Distinguished Fellow Professorship 9 in American Studies at Princeton University for 2010. Kitapları * Sports, Make Now, Los Angeles, 2008. (pdf) * Now, Los Angeles, 2007. (pdf) * The Weather, Make Now, Los Angeles, 2005 Kış İlkbahar Yaz Sonbahar * Head Citations, The Figures, 2002 (HTML) * Granary Books, 2001 (pdf) * Fidget, Coach House Books, 2000 * No. 111.2.7.93-10.20.96, The Figures, 1997 (HTML) * 73 Poems, Permanent Press, 1994 * 6799, zingmagazine, 2000 (pdf) Makaleler * Sıkıcı Olmak Dış Bağlantılar * ubuweb * Pennsylvania Üniversitesi İngilizce Bölümü sayfası KAYNAKÇA Marjorie Perloff'un yaptığı bir söyleşi http://jacketmagazine.com/21/perl-gold-iv.html